makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
SpongeBob SquarePants Revolution 0
SpongeBob SquarePants Revolution 0 is a spin-off series with a multitude of other characters that are given licenses and are disclaimed in case of any suspicious folk and a mix of comedy relief and edgy storylines. Characters *SpongeBob SquarePants (hero) *Patrick Star (hero) *Sandy Cheeks (hero) *Squidward Tentacles (hero) *Mr. Krabs (hero) *Plankton (anti-hero) *Garold "Gary" Wilson Jr. The Snail (supporting hero) *Claude Frollo (hero) *Gaston (hero) *Jafar (villain) *Hades (villain) *Sheen Estevez (hero) *Fanboy & Chum Chum (hero) *King Neptune (hero) *Triton (anti-hero) *Princess Mindy (hero) *Deadpool (anti-hero) *Jenny Wakeman/XJ-9 (hero) *Hotel Mario (hero) *"Gay" Luigi (hero) *Inspector Gadget (hero) *Mrs. Puff (hero) *Sailor Moon (hero) *Ranma Saotome (hero) *Yukko Aioi (hero) *Pen (hero) *Paper (hero) *Strawberry Lock (hero) *Peach Lock (hero) *Peter Griffin (hero) *Stewie Griffin (anti-hero) *Gumball Watterson (hero) *Scott Pilgrim (hero) *Wreck-It Ralph (anti-hero/anti-villain) *Alice Liddell (hero) *Invader Zim (anti-hero) *BRVR (hero) *Slenderman (villain) *Jeff the Killer (villain) *Toon Snake (hero) *Shinya Arino (hero) *Ashens (hero) *Dr. Who, 10th (hero) *Hard Gay (hero) *Old Gregg (hero) *Elvira (hero) *Yzma & Kronk (villain) *Japanese Spider-Man (hero) *Ronald McDonald (hero) *Colonel Sanders (villain) *Wenlock (anti-villain) *Mickey Mouse (hero) *Felix the Cat (hero) *Kamen Rider (hero) *Kamen Rider OOO (hero) *Kamen Rider Fourze (hero) *Klaus Baudelaire (hero) *Violet Baudelaire (hero) *Sukapon (hero) *Vectorman (hero) *Hatsune Miku (hero) *Giygas (villain) *Strong Bad (hero) *Homestar Runner (hero) *Generator Rex (hero) *Ben Drowned (anti-hero) *Sonic.exe (anti-hero) *Tails Doll (villain) *The Warden (hero) *PewDiePie (hero) *Godzilla (neutral) *Rainbow Dash (hero) *FlutterShy (hero) *AppleJack (hero) *Twilight Sparkle (hero) *Rarity (hero) *Pinkie Pie (hero) *Madotsuki (hero) *Urotsuki (hero) *Ib (hero) *Mary (villain) *Aya Drevis (hero) *Sandvich33 (hero) *Lydia Prower (hero) *Steven & Miki (heroes) *Franny K. Stein (hero) *Manabu Yūki (hero) *Solty Revant (hero) *Chris Kirkman (hero) *Danny Vasquez (hero) *Beth Tezuka (hero) *Wallow (hero) *Catbug (hero) Openings *Season 1: Yoriko - Daia no Hana *Season 2: My Chemical Romance - Helena *Season 3: Go Go Girls - Cyber Dance *Season 4: For the Foxes - The Revolution *rest are to be announced Closings *Season 1: Hatsune Miku - Melody Line *Season 2: We Are Scientists - After Hours *Season 3: Tal Bachman - She's So High *Season 4: Bowling for Soup - I Melt With You *rest are to be announced Other Media SpongeBob SquarePants Revolution 0 X MLP: Harmony Unleashed An upcoming sequel to the smash hit SpongeBob SquarePants X My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, but now with 2 fan versions of both famous family programmings clashing at the speed of light! The game is rated T for teen due to fantasy violence and blood. The game will be developed by Capcom, Sandvich33 Enterprises, A.M. Games, Nick Games, Namco, Activision, and Hasbro. It will be released in arcades by Taito Type X3 and Sega RingWave 2 and for the Wii, Xbox 360, PS3, Wii U, Nintendo 3DS, PS Vita, Ouya, PS4, and Xbox 1. SpongeBob SquarePants Revolution 0-1: A Road to Shadows The first film adaptation of the anime series. Hitting theaters during somewhere between Season 2 and Season 3, this film will be an action-packed psycho thrill ride. The film will be developed by Sandvich33 Pictures in association with Nickelodeon Movies, Shout! Factory, Hasbro, Paramount Pictures, Disney, Turner Broadcast, and many other various companies involved. The film is rated PG-13. SpongeBob SquarePants Revolution 0: Tourney Deathmatch A fighting game featuring all the characters from the show in a huge-ass fight. The gameplay is similar to most of the major fighting games such as Street Fighter, Killer Instinct, Mortal Kombat, Fighting Vipers, Virtua Fighters, Tekken, and more. The rating is T for teen due to fantasy violence and blood. The game developers include everyone working with the show, Capcom, Namco, Netherrealm Studios, Retro Studios, SEGA, and more. It will be released for the Taito Type X3, SEGA RingWare 2, Wii, Xbox 360, PS3, Wii U, Nintendo 3DS, PS Vita, Ouya, PS4, and Xbox 1. See Also *SpongeBob SquarePants Revolution 0 (SpongeFan Wikia) Category:TV Series Category:Crossover series Category:Sandvich33 Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Revolution 0 Category:Anime Series Category:Franchise/Series